Further Seducing
by Alannada
Summary: Part 2 of How To Seduce series. The innocent miko doesn't expect what the hanyou has in store for her while he gets some advices from a third party. Only a fierce youkai slayer knows about his seductive plans - will she warn the miko before it's too late and she gives in?


**Further Seducing**

A/N: Hey, look: To Seduce a Miko sprouted a sequel! The idea came to me and didn't want to go away, so I typed it down. Who knows, maybe there will be more 'How To Seduce' oneshots? Maybe even there will be other ships beside InuKag - it depends if you like it and if I get any other crazy ideas

* * *

Sango was walking down the path to the camp - this time it was located in a cave hidden under the foot of a step hillside. The girl was carrying two baskets of berries and some edible roots - nothing special, but it would surely make their dinner of roasted rabbit meat taste better. She was smiling, thinking about her friends. As she neared the entrace to the cave she spotted Kagome and Shippou on a field nearby, collecting herbs. She waved to them and walked in the direction of the cave entrane where Kirara was napping in a sunlit spot. The cat fllickered a tail at her and Sango almost giggled.

She was almost in the entryway of the cave when she heard two male voices, deep in conversation. Stealthy, the youkai slayer put her baskets down and started snaking closer and closer until she could hear what they were saying

"...And then you do something like this..." Miroku was explaining patiently.

"Wouldn't it hurt her?" worried Inuyasha.

"At first yes," the monk said, Sango imagined him nodding sagely. She couldn't see the two males sitting by the fire from her spot. 'What they are talking about?' she thought. "But the pleasure will soon overcome any pain you can inflict. You just must be slow and patient... And gentle."

"Keh, I can be gentle, monk," grunted the hanyou. Something in Miroku's voice made Sango's cheeks turn red. "But... Can I make it less painful?"

"That is why you must prepare her properly," Miroku was continuing the lecture. "You have strong hands, you just need to use them delicately. Remember, her flesh there is very sensitive. Be mindful of your claws, but don't shy from using them if she likes them there..."

"Uh-huh," was Inuyasha's reply.

"After all lady Kagome doesn't mind them, so there is a big possibility that she'd find their caress pleasant." Miroku seemed to like giving advices to his hanyou friend.

"Feh!"

"Well, anyway, when you start try to keep an even rhythm, not too fast and not too slow. Don't use too much force, but try to put some strength behind your movements," Miroku's voice was full of mirth.

Sango covered her burning cheeks with her hands and decided to flee before she'd die from embarassment. They were talking about 'that'!? And Miroku was lecturing Inuyasha about it! It was odd the hanyou was listening so intently instead of whacking the pervert on his head... Maybe he was ready to confess his feelings to Kagome and had confided in Miroku about his insecurities? It was highly possible the hanyou had no experience with women. She just hoped Miroku's lesson contained also less sex-related relationship advices. For some reason she doubted it.

Sango shook her head and went to rinse the roots. It was better not to dwell on it.

But... Should she tell Kagome...?

Better no, the young miko would be totally embarassed and would probably sit the poor guy.

o0o

Few days passed and the slayer almost forgot about the conversation she had overheard. Nothing had happened since that time, everyone was acting normal.

They were in a small village, Shippou playing with some kids, Kirara napping on the roof of the headman's house where they were staying for the night. Miroku was trying to swindle some sellers in the market area of the village and Inuyasha and Kagome were resting in an orchard behind the headman's house after a long day of walking.

Sango herself felt weary, but they were hurrying back to Kaede's village - Kagome wanted to cross the time in time to go for a festival. She had realized that its date was near just a day ago and after sitting Inuyasha for not letting her go she was practically running back home. Sango and the rest were following willingly - after a few weeks of travelling a couple of days spent resting in a familiar village was very appealing. Even Inuyasha was not growling about the unexpected retreat to his forest - Sango was sure it was because he was tired as well, but didn't want to admit this.

Sango was walking around the house of the headman, heading in the direction of a small pond where Inuyasha and Kagome were. She was carrying a bag of her weapons she wanted to clean and polish while sitting with her friends and enjoying some peace.

She walked past a corner and saw the orchard - straight rows of trees, a few decorative bushes, the pond and the pair sitting under a plum tree nearest to the water. The same moment her eyes rested on her friends her ears registered a soft moan.

Sango would have dropped her bag if it wasn't hanging on her shoulder, unable to even blink - she was just staring at her friends. They were so focused on each other her presence was not noticed yet, even by the always watchful hanyou.

Kagome was laying on a blanket, her head turned to the side, her pose relaxed. Inuyasha was sitting beside her legs, holding one of her feet in his hands and kneadling it gently, a wide youkai grin on his face while he was focused on the miko sprawled out on the ground before him. When he laid her leg on the blanket Kagome mewled in disapproval, but then sighed because the hanyou bent down and rolled the white sock off her other leg before picking it up and massaging gently. Kagome hissed at first, her feet hurting after the long walk, but after a moment she moaned in pleasure once more.

"Oh... That's so nice..." she breathed out, a blissful smile on her lips. "Don't stop, Inuyasha... I didn't know... You have so skilled hands..."

"Feh!" he replied with a smug expression on his face and rubbed the back of her calf up to her knee, elicting an another moan from her. "So?"

"What was it... Aaah... Again?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I want!" he barked. Kagome rolled her head and looked at the hanyou.

"Okay, you can go with me to the festival," she said. "A little lower... Ooh, this is so nice!"

"I-Inuyasha," Sango breathed out. The pair jumped in surprise and looked at the slayer, cheeks growing pink while Inuyasha dropped Kagome's leg to the ground and the miko pulled it under herself to sit up. "This... This is what Miroku was telling you about a few days ago...?" she felt her own cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "And what did you think we were talking about?"

Sango fled.

A/N: Was it good? Was it bad?


End file.
